secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Your Mommy
Synopsis: After getting a sample from Casvoiltroniclir Corey becomes Pregnant. With a alien child. The band worries about him. Plot: In Casvoiltroniclir, Corey , Laney , Maddie Kin & Grace were waiting for Corey to grab a sample of Ecotomplastic from the Pregonuir One shot can make you pregnant. Corey started to poke it with a stick . Kin found his lost prostheses toy. From now on you will come to the bath room with me no matter how gross. The Pregonuir touched Corey's derrière. Ouch said Corey. WHY DID THE PREGONUIR TOUCH COREY'S BUTTOCK"S. grace said. Meh said Corey and Ouch this burns. Okay that was creepy. said Madison. Okay carry the band home grace said Madison .okay. Day Through Night Transition Corey grabs the chocolate milk and drinks. He was about to go to his room until his stomach growled . So he kept drinking until the gallon was finished. So full. Butt crack hurting from pinch. Gonna sleep now. Corey fell on the floor sleeping. Night through Day transition So cranky said Corey waking up and groaning. Good morning Corey. Madison said. What's so good about . Corey yells in rage. Corey what's wrong with you. Corey stomach rumbles waking him up . I'm Tired. Corey Yawns. Okay says Madison says. Corey stomach rumbles again waking him up. Corey grabs his plate and eat but fall asleep in the bowl. Snoring. Since when did Corey's Gluteus Maximus grows 45 times as Hercules feet. What the juice is going on. No more food for corey Okay why am I here. Because I wanna know what wrong with you and this sleeping and mood swings and food cravings. Let me just see as Madison types on the computer. Okay I'm gonna say it into Grace's Ear and She will say it into Kon's Ear. Okay. Wassa Madison says . Wassa said Grace to Kon's Ear COREY IS PREGNANT!! What the said Corey. He is too young to be pregnant. laney yells. Corey is science typical pregnant. Well at least Corey has a Big derrière Madison & Kin laughed . Not funny dorks said Corey yelling in Rage. Okay. Someone's Stomach growl shook the garage. Kon. Everyone but Corey said. It wasn't my tum at least I don't think it was. The growl was coming from Corey's Stomach . Dude Kin says. What I'm hungry Lets go to belchees. Belchees Transition Corey why are you eating a burger, Shake cookies, milk ,water, ice cream and blueberries. Grace says in total terror. It that a joke BIG FAT GIRL!!! because if it was that funny I'm Hungry. Corey's Butt glowed red with puss. Gross said Grace in a bad way. Elementary High is Cool for school. Okay start normal.... Corey since I'm gonna be an uncle can I take the kids out. Be back at 9:00 Corey said. Aw man your already acting like a parent Kon said angrily. Garage is now place like home. Okay fun time is over Corey why aren't you terrified. Because its a grojband miracle . Right. Yeah they said in disappointment . Now I'm late for the Baby shower. The twins are planning. Bye Corey your not going anywhere with that awful. 7, 893 pound Booty. Go be free. Laney said. Baby shower Transition Since where gonna be uncles we bought walkers here the discount. Thanks Corey said The child wants to make a toast. Can I make my own . Thanks WE GOTTA SEPRATE THIS THING BEFORE IT TOTALY KILLS YOU!! Grace screamed. Stop As Corey held his 2,392 pound butt crying. Anyways its fine. Corey screamed. Grace its the mother. Kin kon laney protect him. If birth happens text. Fighting Transition What's this alien jellyfish's deal yo. Grace said. Baby as it flashed a green light. The child's inside Corey's Derrière if we get it out. But without hurting Corey's Rear. Kon stall Corey. Scene goes back to The twins House. Okay time for Birth practice Kin says. Push Keep pushing push it real good. As kon keeps knocking Corey into the ground. While Corey's Booty glows red in a formation. BUT Corey doesn't notice. yet. Corey breathes heavily. Now time for a tale of The liquid Monster who turns soda into milk , water into juice and bland milk into oj juice. Run while you still can Beanie... As Kin shakes Corey hard. Kin says but stops until they hear a glow. Corey hears that the baby wants to be born. Everyone gasp. But Corey laughs.. Your gonna be an aunt and you two are gonna be uncles. Corey said and you never seen my water break? said Corey. Wicked Kin & Kon say. Corey gonna tell the girls... Girls I gotta tell you and I know what she wants. Corey then somehow releases the baby who looks just like the giant alien jellyfish, Goodbye Baby, As Corey Hugs it but gets shocked . But says I love you :^). Madison & Grace mouths dropped then Grace opens it back. Exactly 6 months later. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU said Kon. As the boys hug the baby but laney Madison and grace. Now go hug your aunties. your gonna make a great daddy Core. Isn't that true kin When your pregnant you feel encouraged pain and love inside and turn against your that's just creepie. Thanks for coming- Corey belches really big that shakes the house. Dad contractions. Said Corey. As kin and Kon's Mouth drop dude they smell like Bad Soda. Corey gets angry and says. What do you know!! Corey yells in rage Thanks for coming out everyone